Outphasing transmitters may be used in stations of wireless communication systems such as, for example, base stations, mobile stations of a cellular communication system and/or mobile units and access points of a wireless local area network (WLAN) and/or other types of wireless communication systems, if desired.
Outphasing techniques may combine two nonlinear radio frequency (RF) power amplifiers (PA's) into a linear power amplifier system. The two PA's may be driven with amplitude modulated (AM) signals, phase modulated (PM) signals and/or amplitude and phase modulated signals. The amplitude and/or phase modulated signals may be provided by an outphasing modulator to the linear power amplifier system.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.